1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to test circuits, particular to a test circuit for a bipolar junction transistor (BJT).
2. Description of Related Art
Parameters of a BJT can be measured using an ohmmeter. In particular, a measuring method for the BJT is to respectively connect two pins of the BJT to a red probe and a back probe of the ohmmeter in turn to obtain impedances in each of two pins. In this way, a type of the BJT can be determined according to a relationship among the impedances. However, a plurality of tests may be time consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.